


Uncharted:Samuel's Fortune-Crossing Miss Ross (Chapter 1)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Despite intending to quit her mercenary career after the loss of her family PMC, Nadine Ross reluctantly accepts another gig, this time for a mysterious client in the Brazilian rainforest. Instead, it turns into her being ambushed by Indonesian pirates and reluctantly partnering up with the brother-sister duo of Eddy and Rika Raja to find the fabled Portguese Golden Ore amulet.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Uncharted:Samuel's Fortune-Crossing Miss Ross (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> As of approximately 4 am'ish on August 4th, 2020-My editing and rewrite of Chapter 1 of Samuel's Fortune is pretty much done (outside of likely some minor editing). Hope you enjoy this one and please go check out the prologue for this plus the prologue and first two chapters of Finding Ubar as those are the ones with edits and rewrites thus far. BTW appreciate all the hits and comments recently. Means a lot. STAY TUNED!
> 
> November 25th, 2020-I know it doesn't feel like Thanksgiving this year. But regardless, happy Thanksgiving and stay safe everyone! With that said, I'm really getting back into writing, starting with edits. I apologize for my in and out of writing and editing pattern but stay tuned...
> 
> December 14th-MORE edits! Hurray!

**Four days earlier; a mostly abandoned warehouse in the remote Amazon jungle of southern Brazil.**

“ _Ja_ , I’m outnumbered. Shit, think Nadine!,” Nadine Ross whispered to herself, waiting in the tall jungle grass helplessly. She watched in silence watching the warehouse she was assigned to demolish for her client get ambushed and her fellow hired goons get shot on the ground one by one.

She was geared up in her usual new outfit of a blue t-shirt, brown cargo khaki pants, and brown hiking boots along with changing her hairdo back in India from an Afro to a puffed-up ponytail. 

The unknown assailants then spread out around the warehouse after getting out of their 4x4s and got to work setting the warehouse on fire.

Both fortunately and unfortunately for Nadine, experiences like this were normal working for various clients and getting into fights with other hired guns over supplies and territory.

One of the assailants then walked over to the pile of grass Nadine was lying in, AK47 in hand.

Nadine quickly got up and snapped his neck stealthily, choking him out of commission, showing her above-average strength with her muscular arms. Even for a woman who was surrounded by the military way of life growing up fighting civil wars on her home continent and elsewhere, Nadine was known for her exceptional physical and mental toughness and capability everywhere she went. There was a reason the English gangster Gabriel Roman and the Serbian warlord Zoran Lazarevic offered her as one of their hired guns in their expeditions for El Dorado and the Cintamani Stone with even Katherine Marlowe’s secret society in Britain contacting for her services.

“One down, a million more to go. Too bad I didn’t put a blasting silencer on my gun…,” she said to herself in a bit of a frustrated tone knowing that her Enforcer.26 pistol didn’t have a silencer, forcing her to switch to her knife.

Fortunately for Nadine, the outskirts to the left side of the warehouse were perfect for hiding as there was more tall grass plus several crates and barrels to take over in.

Nadine could only listen as the assailants then revealed themselves to be mostly Indonesian in origin judging from the conversations.

Nadine then noticed a red barrel to her far right with three-four of the goons standing next to it.

“Here goes nothing. Got to create a diversion and get the hell outta here,” she said as she shot the barrel, killing the four-man squad with the remaining men opening blind fire on the grass and Nadine running for cover inside the closest 4x4. 

Nadine hurriedly jumped in the seat of the jeep, desperately firing it up with more bullets flying at her as she barely avoided getting shot by flinching behind the headrest of the jeep.

“C’mon start you son of a bitch! _Nee nee nee! Kak kak kak_!" she yelled in frustration before seeing twenty-plus goons surround her jeep.

“Fine. You blasting bastards got me. But who are you working for, I demand to know!” Nadine yelled as she then slowly came out with her hands up, being held at gunpoint with her biceps barely showing through her blue t-shirt.

Suddenly, another 4x4 pulled up, this time with the Indonesian pirate duo of Eddy and Rika Raja, Rika in the driver’s seat, and Eddy standing up beside her.

“Well, well, well, we meet again Nadine Ross! You remember _moi?,_ ” Eddy yelled, as he came out in fanatical excitement pointing his golden Desert Eagle at Nadine.

“Mr. Eddy Raja, I should’ve known you were behind this mess! Why are you here and why did you kill my fellow guns?,” she demanded, with sweat coming down her dark-skinned face from the Amazonian heat. 

“No one messes with Eddy Raja! Pay up or die, Miss Ross! I’m so sorry about your precious cargo. Oh yeah, that’s right, you ditched me on that goddamn island! You and Mr. Roman both!” Eddy yelled in his usual angry tantrum, recounting the events on the island with the El Dorado treasure.

“Wait a minute, how the blasting hell did you survive those things?” Nadine asked hastily in disbelief. 

“Same thing with you, Miss Ross. Mr. Roman wasn’t too pleased with your betrayal of him,” Eddy smirked, waving his gun around. 

Nadine then walked up to the Indonesian duo. 

“You said it yourself. That island was godforsaken. Cursed. And that English bastard exploited us. Using us in his race against Nathan Drake and Victor. He treated us like pure shit, Mr. Raja, don’t you forget it. And for what, a golden statue that can zombify the blasting world just because Victor Sullivan owed him money? If only I had known Nathan and his stupid brother would piss me off just last year, I would’ve fled earlier!,” Nadine huffed, realizing her mouth was running away from her as she spilled her frustration over the failed expedition for the El Dorado statue. 

“Ok ok, we get it. Enough of the storytelling already. How about this? We put aside our feud and work together to get the Ore.” Eddy offered with a grin.

“Wait a minute. What the hell are you talking about?” Nadine hissed with suspicion, wary of working with the unpredictable sibling duo. 

"Hello, Miss Ross, nice to meet your acquaintance. Rika Raja. Sorry about my brother, he can get a little nutso,” Eddy's sister smiled as she then got out of the jeep and reached out to Nadine with a handshake gesture in her yellow tank top, slightly showing her black lace bra and her denim shorts while wearing her signature red headband. 

“Heh. Partner with you? I would. Except that I don’t work for nor associate with bleeding lunatics like you or your crew, Mr. and Miss Raja. Hell, even if I wanted to work with you, I bet you don’t have the funding to acquire my services…,” Nadine snipped as she was about to try and slip away from the duo before being pushed back by one of Eddy’s goons.

" _Brengsek kau jalang!_ Miss Ross, you will not reject our offer! Come with us or die! Last one alive gets the Ore!,” Eddy yelled as he once again waved his Desert Eagle in her face.

"Eddy, _letakkan pistolnya!_ Your reputation proceeds you, Nadine. So you've never heard of the fabled Portuguese Ore, _cinta_?," Rika asked as she walked up to Nadine. 

"No, I wouldn't know of it," Nadine replied. 

"I don't know if you've ever realized this but back in the 14th and 15th centuries, both the Portuguese and Spanish fought for control of this region in their quest for world dominance. It is said that somewhere in this jungle, there lies a hidden temple with this Ore in it that is worth more than we can imagine. Miss Ross, we could use someone of your caliber as assistance. Especially considering that there seems to be a lot of people like yourself very interested in this region and its riches, including the Ore as of late," Rika explained as Eddy was still playing with his Desert Eagle. 

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll go with you morons. But don’t try anything funny. Besides, I know you guys aren’t the _groot baas_ around here. Who is it that’s paying your cut?” Nadine demanded, in suspicion of betrayal by her captors because of her experiences with betrayals from past employers such as Rafe Adler.

“Stop asking questions, Nadine! _Sudah cukup bicara_!” Eddy insisted as their lead goon then grabbed Nadine by her arm and forced her into the back of the jeep and the trio drove off down the road while Eddy’s men cleaned up behind them.

**Havana, Cuba. Samuel Drake and Chloe Frazer’s house.**

Sam was looking at historical documents and a map of the Amazon jungle in the Havana kitchen he shared with his new girlfriend, Chloe, while smoking a cigarette at the coffee table.

“Sam, love. You sure you’re all in on this? I know you’re wanting to get caught up to Nate and all but can’t we just reconsider?” asked Chloe with worry as she wrapped her hands onto his shoulders, looking with him at the documents and map.

“Chloe, not now. This is one of those treasures I’ve looked a long time for. You know me. I love my Portuguese…,” Sam said before Chloe took his cigarette and threw it outside. 

“No smoking in the house!” Chloe demanded, rolling her eyes at Sam. 

“Aw c’mon hun. You are such a buzzkill. That was the last one! Anyway, I figured it out. The Portuguese when they colonized Brazil hid an amulet, encased in shiny gold called The Golden Ore of The Gods. Or as it’s known in Portuguese, _O Minério de Ouro dos Deuses_. It’s located in a temple somewhere here, in the southern Amazon jungle. Victor has already found the first clue or two in Lisbon of its approximate location,” Sam lectured, showing off his impressive historical skillset of the Portuguese culture and language as he circled the probable location on his map.

“Sam, that’s impressive and all but what if Victor’s evidence is wrong? I don’t mean to be a negative nancy but…,” Chloe said with worry before Sam interrupted her.

“Sweetheart, I know you think I’m wasting my time with this. But this is my life’s work. Besides, you know this has been eating away at me forever. Not being able to go on adventures. Not able to be there with Nathan, Victor, you, and the rest of ‘em,” Sam said, reflecting on missing out on all the adventures with his brother and his friends over the years. 

“Sam, I…,” Chloe said before being interrupted again.

“Forget it. It’s ok. I understand. Screw it. We’ll worry about this later, huh. Let’s go have some fun. You know I love you, babe. Thanks for taking care of me these last few months,” Sam smiled as he dragged Chloe with her hand upstairs and she smiled.

“It’s ok, Sam. Let’s give it a whirl,” she said happily as they raced upstairs to their bedroom for sex.

**Amazon Jungle in Brazil; the large warehouse by a polluted waterfall**

The Raja pair plus Nadine had arrived at their destination, a large warehouse in front of a polluted waterfall.

The trio then stepped out of the jeep and headed for the front door of the warehouse.

“You sure your client owns this mess of a place?” Nadine asked suspiciously, still not exactly trusting the motives of the Rajas.

“For the last time, stop asking! This is it! For the millionth time! _Tuhan sial_!" Eddy yelled, getting annoyed at Nadine’s constant questioning as they allowed Nadine to open the door and walk into the center of the warehouse by herself. 

“Hello? _Ja_ ? Anyone here? I was sent by a mutual _china_ of yours!” she yelled into the warehouse with an echo coming back to her ears.

“Wait a minute," Nadine said. 

"Someth..."

Suddenly, she was grabbed. 

"MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHHH!," she cried against the hand with chloroform and having a sack put over her head. She could barely struggle and kick against her unknown attacker before slipping into unconsciousness….

**20-30 minutes later….**

Nadine then slowly came to…only to realize that she was tightly tied up to a fence post.

“mmmpMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!,” she screamed, then realizing that she was gagged with a tight pantyhose cleave gag, wrapped between her teeth and going around her head, making her Afro'd ponytail a challenge to deal with as she struggled to get free from her bondage. She could hardly believe how tight these ropes were, digging into her biceps and other muscular skin on her arms and legs.

Suddenly, Rika Raja came up and revealed her toothlessness.

“Welcome back, Nadine! Glad to see you awake. We had so much fun trying your sexy ass up. I can’t believe you fell for our offer! You're that desperate after your army's fall, aren't you _cinta_? What if I told you our client was pleased to hear about your capture? He’s very familiar with you it seems. Oh, here he comes now," Rika smiled as Nadine then muffled incoherent profanities through her gag. 

Nadine continued thrashing about and kicking still struggling to get free as suddenly, Eddy and their boss the infamous white-haired British gangster Gabriel Roman pulled up to the side of the warehouse and got out of Roman’s luxury off-road sedan. 

“Well, well, well. Our prisoner is awake, Rajas. You got lucky this time. Rajas, leave me a minute. I need to speak to Miss Ross. No Mr. Raja I won’t be gushing her brains all on the mound. Get ready for our expedition. Is that clear?" Roman demanded. 

“But Roman!," Eddy yelled in displeasure. 

“You can have fun with Miss Ross once I’m through with her. But don’t kill her. I want her to suffer….,” firmly demanded the veteran crime lord, in his white and blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves, beige pants, and brown leather shoes as his almost whitish hair and slight wrinkles glistened in the Amazonian heat.

“Yes Mr. Roman…,” Eddy sighed as he and Rika then went back inside the warehouse.

Roman walked up to the bound and gagged Nadine, whose anger at her captors turned to worry through her gag. Nadine knew then she was in a lot of trouble as the veteran crime lord walked up to her with his boring yet convicting demeanor on his aged face. 

“Cheery day isn’t it Miss Ross?” he asked her as he removed her gag.

“Hello, Mr. Roman. I should’ve known you somehow survived the El Dorado expedition,” Nadine snapped.

“When Mr. Raja told me you had been captured by their crew, I was bloodied surprised my dear. Considering that as with him you had failed me back on that wretched island to capture that statue, this is a win,” Roman said in a low and angry tone.

“What the blasting hell do you want me for? I did what you said, Mr. Roman. It’s not my fault Mr. Raja failed you on that island. And it’s certainly not my damn fault that Nathan Drake kicked your asses!” Nadine huffed at her former employer.

“Miss Ross, I am disappointed with your tone. You’re very lucky that I had a strong and close relationship with your late father. You’re lucky that I didn’t get that sap Navarro to shoot you dead. I know you betrayed me to that American Drake and Mr. Victor Sullivan, who still owes me a ton of money since that moron Atoq wants to not tell me that bloody treasure is haunted…oh where was I? Right. I am very disappointed and heartbroken for your actions towards me back then. It’s a shame we’re no longer on the same side, my dear. Very unpleasant indeed.” Roman ranted, revealing the truth as Eddy came back outside.

“Mr. Roman, more treasure hunters are on the way for the Ore. Hello Nadine, how you doing?” Eddy reported with a devilish smile towards Nadine.

Nadine could only huff at Eddy, seeing his obvious betrayal.

“Nothing like a bleeding moron telling me that they’re done with working for a crime boss only to betray me and still work for that same crime boss. _Kak!_ ” Nadine yelled, still struggling against her bonds.

“Mr. Roman, I think we’ve heard enough of this _menggerutu’s_ mouth. Want me to get a gag to shut her trap?” Eddy smiled at Nadine as Roman pondered.

“Excuse me? Let me go right now. I’ll even help you morons find this damn Ore. Whatever the hell you’re looking for. Just let me go!” Nadine demanded.

“Mr. Raja, go get those rolls from the car. I got a genius plan,” Roman smirked in a way that made Nadine’s skin crawl.

“As for you my dear, I want to experiment with you for our cause,” Roman continued as he cut off Nadine’s bonds to the fence post.

“What do you mean? What are you planning now?” Nadine demanded as Roman then grabbed her left arm from her wrist.

“My, my Miss Ross. You’ve got quite the workout routine with your arms since the island. I need more hired guns of your caliber my dear,” remarked the gangster.

“Stop staring at my arms and body you creep,” Nadine bluffed as Eddy then returned with the rolls of duct tape.

“Here we go! Mr. Roman, what do you need these extra rolls of tape for?” Eddy asked in curiosity. 

“You and your sister will like it, Mr. Raja. Now go back into the building and give me an update on the other treasure hunters," Roman demanded as he grabbed the first roll of duct tape and Eddy went back inside.

“Meanwhile my dear. Put your hands behind your back nice and slow,” Roman said as he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, taping them together.

“Wait a blasting minute. This isn’t part of the agreement. Let me go, Roman!” Nadine insisted as she struggled but Roman quickly got to work taping up her legs together to prevent her from kicking him effectively along with more tape on her arms behind her back. 

Within 5 minutes, Nadine was tightly taped up from her arms down her legs right to her boots.

“Miss Ross, we aren’t finished yet, dear. I got one more part of the experiment to perform,” Roman wondered as he got down and stared at Nadine's boots.

“My my, nice boots Miss Ross. Can I borrow them for a minute?” Roman pondered as he then started untying her boots and took them along with her white socks off.

"Roman, you are a disgusting piece of shit! Let me go! Get this blasting duct tape the hell off me! Give me my socks and boots back right this instant! _Kak kak kak_! _Seun van 'n teef_!,” Nadine yelled to no fruition with the English gangster ignoring her and focusing on rolling up her socks into a tight ball. 

“Eugh, Miss Ross, how long have you been wearing these socks, my dear? They could use a bloody wash. But not where they’re going. I’m sorry but I’ve had enough of your disrespectful attitude. Open your mouth,” Roman said with an evil grin as he could smell the disgusting reek of her unwashed in three-plus day socks off her ebony feet.

“Hell no, I won't! You ain't putting my socks in my mou-" Nadine screamed with disgust, briefly closing her mouth with Roman pinching her nose to make her open, and then, she was gagged with the disgusting taste of her own feet with her balled-up socks being stuffed in them. 

"MMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!," she screamed through her socked up mouth before Roman covered it with tape and then wrapping it around her face several times, giving her a tight and uncomfortable duct tape cleave gag in between her teeth and going around her head. 

"Much better my dear. I won't have to hear any more of your prattling," Roman smiled. 

Nadine could only scream yet more incoherent profanities and threats to her new captor through her gag and struggle to get loose within the tape bondage but to no avail.

But Roman had two more surprises for his bound and gagged hostage as he then turned his attention to Nadine's shirt and arms. 

“My my Miss Ross, once again I can’t help but get a slight feeling in my crotch because of your splendid and sexy body, my dear. Everything matches up perfectly. Your tone, your muscles, and of course, your breasts. May we see them?" Roman smiled as he then ripped apart Nadine’s blue shirt, exposing her white bra and her large dark brown breasts. 

Nadine could only continue to struggle and muffle profanities at the crime lord with her breasts bouncing up and down out of her bra with every struggle she made trying to get free from her bonds. 

"Miss Ross, I got one more surprise for you. Would you like a taste of what hard work smells like, my dear?" Roman asked as he pushed his captive to the ground across from her now empty hiking boots. 

He then grabbed Nadine by her neck, dragging her up to the foot entrances of her boots face-first and planting her gagged face in the entrances of the boots. 

“MMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!,” Nadine screamed again in angry yet disgusted tears enduring both the reeked smell and taste of her own feet from the boots as she rolled around on the ground only tightening her tape bondage more and more into her muscular body. 

"Miss Ross, it is a shame you had to make me do this. But unfortunately, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side. It's been fun. Farewell, my dear," Roman chuckled as he got up and walked away from her with Eddy then coming back out the warehouse door. 

"Ah, and as for you Mr. Raja, I got to get back to the old country sport. You're lucky I'm giving you this second chance. You and your sister. Don't fail me this time. I'll be watching you," Roman turned to Eddy before he got in his luxury sedan and driving off into the jungle. 

"Yes, Roman. We won't fail you. _Pergilah_!," Eddy sighed in anger, ever so ready for their fun with their new prisoner. 

“Finally! I was thinking he'd never leave! Time to have some fun with you, Nadine! Isn't that right brother?" Rika laughed. 

"Yes, sis! W _aktunya berpesta_!" Eddy laughed as he also came outside of the building and the duo smiled at the struggling Nadine, who was bucking and kicking on the ground at her captors and muffling more profanities at them.

But this was still to no avail as the duo then walked up to her and lifted her over Eddy's shoulders with him and Rika giving additional spanks before carrying her off into the warehouse as she continued her defiant struggles on his back. 


End file.
